Una pequeña, gran historia por contar
by Melody-Angela
Summary: Tras el incidente de Debrah, las cosas cambian y ahora todos estan mas unidos que nunca. ¿Pero que pasara cuando aparezcan nuevos personajes en el Sweet Amoris?¿Como reaccionaran los alumnos?


_**Aclaraciones:**_

 _ **Los persone¡ajes de CDM no me pertenecen son de ChinoMiko.**_

 _ **Solo me pertenecen...ya lo veréis en el próximo capitulo.**_

 _ **Como no se como se suben fotos aun les dejo el link de deviantART y allí encontrareis las imágenes de cada capitulo:**_

gallery/50771526/Una-peque-a-gran-historia-por-contar

 _ **El texto normal es la parte de narración. El texto -así- es dialogo. Y el texto "así" son pensamientos.**_

* * *

 **Las Presentaciones Y ¿Nuevas Amistades?  
**

Tras el incidente con Debrah, las cosas cambiaron a mejor, ahora todos están mas unidos, incluso Castiel y Nathaniel se soportan mejor, casi parecen...amigos.

Pero ahora empieza un nuevo curso que puede que les traiga más de una sorpresa a nuestros queridos chicos y chicas de Sweet Amoris.

En la primera clase de este nuevo curso, el profesor Farrés, le comunicaba a sus alumnos la llegada de dos nuevos compañeros, tras esto la clase empezó a murmurar hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico y una chica, bastante parecidos, algo que daba a entender que no solo eran hermanos sino que además gemelos. Ambos entraron al aula algo tímidos aunque con la cabeza bien alta dando a entender que, a pesar de ser los nuevos, no se iban a dejar intimidar por nada ni por nadie, cosa que impresionó a muchos en la sala.

El chico es alto, de pelo blanco plateado y ojos verdes, porta un atuendo militar de tonos oscuros y un gorro verde oscuro. La chica también es alta y de ojos verdes, sin embargo, su pelo es negro como la noche y largo atado en dos coletas, su atuendo, es parecido al de su hermano, excepto que porta unos shorts de militar de tonos claros, al igual que el resto de su atuendo, tres pequeños aretes en la oreja izquierda y al cuello porta un pequeño collar de cuero negro con un colgante con forma de calavera.

-Mi nombre es Emily-Dijo la joven de pelo oscuro.

-Yo soy Eric-Hablo ahora el joven albino.

En medio del silencio sonaron tres pequeñas risas notoriamente femeninas, los gemelos al notar de quien o quienes procedían aquellas risas, hallaron a tres chicas de la segunda fila cuchicheando, señalandoles y riéndose, ellos lo dejaron correr hasta que se hartaron de esperar a que pararan y siguieron hablando.

-Me encanta el anime y los vídeo juegos-Decía Emily con corazones en los ojos.

-A mi igual, mi hermana y yo tenemos los mismos gustos en casi todo-Continuo Eric.

-De acuerdo, ya pueden sentarse-Prosiguió el profesor Fárres, para así comenzar la clase.

Los gemelos se fueron a sentar, pero para su mala suerte solo quedaban dos sitios libres, tras las dueñas de las risas de antes, resignados se sentaron e intentaron poner atención en lo que el profesor estaba diciendo pero les fue inútil porque enseguida la mente de ambos hizo que prefirieran dibujar , en el caso de Emily, y mirar por la ventana lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Al terminar, Sucrette y Violeta se acercaron a los gemelos.

-Hola-Dijeron ambas al unisono.

-Hola...-Dijeron los gemelos del mismo modo.

-Soy Sucrette-Dijo una rubia, de ojos azules, que vestía con una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos shorts del mismo color, una camiseta roja de cuello alto con escote y unas botas medias altas rojas y negras.

-Yo Violeta-Dijo Violeta algo tímida.

De pronto Kim, Kentin, Alexy y Armin se acercaron y se presentaron.

-Que os parece el Sweet Amoris?-Pregunto Su.

-Bien, es algo colorido pero no esta mal-Dijo Eric.

-No lo toméis a mal, es que preferimos colores neutros-Dijo rápidamente Emily.

-Y de donde venís?-Pregunto una curiosa Sucrette.

-Pues de Venecia, Italia-Dijo Emily.

-Wow-contestaron todos.

-Si, es algo algo lejos no? je je je-Prosiguió Emily.

No paso mucho tiempo después de eso, cuando de pronto Nathaniel aparece. **(N/A: Siempre con su estilo ninja este Nathaniel XD).**

-Disculpen-Interrumpió Nathaniel- La directora desea ver a Emily y Eric.

-Jo... nosotras queríamos seguir hablando con ellos-Dijeron las chicas al unisono con mala cara.

-Bueno, podemos hablar después, si queréis claro-Dijo Emily para animar a las chicas, sabia perfectamente que le iban a decir que si.

-Vale, de acuerdo-Dijeron las chicas más animadas-Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego-Dijeron los gemelos mientras seguían a Nath.

Tras acompañar a los gemelos a donde se encontraba la directora, Nathaniel se fue, más tarde salieron Emily y Eric de la sala de profesores donde la directora les había hablado de algo muy importante. Ahora todos se encontraban en el patio esperando a que la directora les comunicara algo importante.

-Bueno alumnos-Dijo la directora mirando a todos y cada uno de los alumnos-como en años pasados las campañas de recaudación para el instituto salieron tan bien, tanto que este año tenemos dinero suficiente, este año haremos acontecimientos como esos pero esta vez, no participaran solo alumnos o solo profesores, sino que participaremos todos incluidos los nuevos!-Dijo con voz alegre y severa.

Entonces, se marcho y todos se quedaron en el patio yendo y viniendo al jardín y al gimnasio, ya que al ser el primer día solo tenían la primera clase y el comunicado de la directora, pero nadie deseaba volver aun a casa. No paso mucho tiempo desde que la directora se fue, cuando Su, Violeta, Rosalya, Melody, Kim, Kentin, Alexy, Armin, Lysandro, Nathaniel y, milagrosamente **(N/A: O no tanto ¬.¬)** , Castiel, se acercaron a Emily y Eric, que estaban riendo y viendo unas fotos en el móvil, a la sombra de un árbol en el jardín, apoyados en el muro.

-Ja ja! Te acuerdas de esta?-Le pregunto una feliz Emily a Eric.

-Eh? Ah! Esa! Si, que bien la pasamos ese día-Respondió Eric con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos no paraban de reír hasta que...

-Hola-Dijeron todas las chicas.

-Soy Rosalya, encantada-Dijo saludando Rosa.

-Yo Melody-Dijo una sonriente Melody.

-Eh? Ah! Hola!-Respondió contenta Emily.

-...Hola-Contesto cortante Eric-"Corta rollos".

-Hola, encantado soy Lysandro-Dijo, tan caballeroso como siempre, Lys.

Las chicas miran, o mas bien, fulminan con la mirada a un pelirrojo mal humorado.

-Vale, vale, soy Castiel-Dijo cierto pelirrojo, tan mal humorado como siempre **¬.¬**

-No tenias que decirlo sino querías-Dijo con una sonrisa tierna Emily.

-Y...? Por que se vinieron a vivir aquí?-Pregunto curiosa Sucrette.

-Eso... no-Intento hablar Eric pero Emily le interrumpió.

-Eso, es personal-Dijo seria Emily.

-Oh!...Perdón por preguntar-Dijo algo apenada Su.

-No pasa nada, verdad Eric?

-Verdad..."kgfjsfjjiosrkldrk, Emily porque siempre eres tan amable j****!"

De pronto sonó el móvil de Emily.

-Me disculpáis un momento?-Pregunto Emily con inocencia.

-Claro!-Le contestaron las chicas.

Emily se alejo un poco y contesto, lo único que oyeron antes de que se alejara mas fue:

-Dulce? Hola? Dulce?-Preguntaba Emily

-Si, que tal en Sweet Amoris?-Preguntaron del otro lado.

-Bien...-Prosiguió la conversación Emily.

La conversación prosiguió hasta que Emily llamó a su hermano un momento.

-Tom, te paso con Eric-Dijo Emily pasándole el móvil a Eric.

-Hola Tomás...No loco...- La conversación siguió un tiempo más-Vale tío, adiós, toma Emi.-Dijo mientras le devolvía el móvil a su hermanita.

-Si?...No!-contesto Emily.

-Tu que crees?-Pregunto Eric.

Emily lo mando a callar con la mirada y siguió hablando-...No tío,no...bueno vale, adiós-Dijo Emily cortando la llamada.

-Estamos jodidos!-Dijo Eric, Emily simplemente no dijo nada, le dio la razón a su hermano con un asentimiento y ambos regresaron con los demás.

Cuando regresaron todos estaban comiendo galletas y Kentin les invito, mas ellos se negaron sin decir palabra y se sentaron apoyados en un árbol uno al lado del otro. Las chicas hablaban sin parar y solo Alexy seguía la conversación sin perder detalle, los demás solo respondían a veces con monosílabos. Aunque de alguna forma intentaban involucrar a los gemelos en la conversación, pero Emily estaba distraída con el móvil y Eric estaba dibujando y de vez en cuando le decía algo a su hermana y esta le enseñaba el móvil, el cual miraba su hermano y seguía dibujando.

-Que hacen?-Pregunto curiosa Sucrette.

-Mm...-Estaban tan distraídos que no se habían dado cuenta de cuando los demás habían dejado de hablar y habían empezado a mirarles con curiosidad ¿que era eso que les tenia tan ensimismados que no se daban cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor?

-Si Emily, Eric es a vosotros-Dijo Rosa intentando que no se le escapara la risa por la cara que habían puesto los gemelos.

-Ah! Pues Eric esta haciendo un dibujo de una foto que nos sacamos con nuestros primos cuando eramos pequeños y yo pues estoy leyendo un nuevo libro que me recomendaron antes de venir a Francia.-Respondió Emily con una gran sonrisa.


End file.
